My Happy, Happy Unicorn
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: "Well Hummel, it looks like you got a secret admirer on your hands." she said it jokingly but the truth behind it was far much worse... Kurt had no idea how lucky of a unicorn he really was. AU! Rated T for content to be safe. CHARACTER DEATHS! Contains Brittana, mentions of Klaine, slight Elaine, one-sided Kurtosfky and Finchel. Basically Kurt!centric.
1. Santana

**After some weeks of contemplation i said fvc****k** and decided to post up this story. **I**t's my first _Glee_ fanfic and I'm not so sure if it's gonna ma**k**e much sense but i really hope you guys enjoy anyways.  


**PS. please don't be too hard on me :)**

**WARNINGS** - Brittana, mentions of Klaine, implied one-sided Kurtrosky, Elaine and Finchel**  
**

"Speaking"**  
**

**_News Report_  
**

_'Thinking/Flashback/Memory'**  
**_

* * *

_**Eli Christopher has been reported missing after being last seen leaving Lima his home on Saturday at 4pm three days ago. Eli is six feet tall, Caucasian male, medium build, short brunet hair with and green eyes. He was last seen wearing a red polo jersey, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red converse. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Lima police department or the crime stoppers hotline.****  
**_

* * *

She didn't take much notice to it at first; in fact she didn't suspect anything at all. When Hummel's bullying escalated in junior year then just stopped completely after disappearance of Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky, right after Dave forced himself unto Kurt but only succeeded in stealing the boy's first gay kiss (which she had yet to find out). 48 hours later, the length in time it takes for someone to go missing before the police deem it fit to go searching, the McKinley students: mainly the cheerios, the football team and the New Directions conducted a search party to find the two missing students.

It took them exactly three days, with the help of the police to find the two boys.

_**The bodies of Azimio Adams and David Karofsky were found buried in dirt and leaves at the Lima Heights Private Reserve after they went missing for five days. They were finally discovered due to the thunderstorm the night before in which the heavy rain got rid of most of the soil. Forensic evidence claimed that Adams' cause of death was by drowning, not from water but strangely enough it was confirmed that he was forced to consume **__**slushie**__**s until they filled his lungs and stomach.  
Karofsky's death on the other hand was certainly far more brutal, he died from a broomstick being penetrated through his anus, puncturing his heart in the process and exiting through his mouth. Prior to this cause if death, his lips were ripped off his mouth.  
**__{You can see the share horror and disturbance on the news reporter's face as he read the TelePrompTer}__** investigators believe their cause of deaths to be personal and symbolic. If anyone has information on the murders please do not hesitate to contact the crime stoppers hotline or the Lima Heights Police Department.****  
**_

The prime suspect in the case was none other than Congressman Burt Hummel's son Kurt, only because he was the only person with a powerful enough motive to have wished the two boys dead, especially Dave. Even Santana suspected Kurt for some time but then dismissed it saying, "Lady Hummel can't even hurt a fly, much less grow the balls to murder to guys twice his size," then she chuckled to herself, "he doesn't even have balls anyways."

That didn't stop a good handful of students from suspecting him though, thus implanting a sense of fear for the diva, silently praying that they weren't next. It hurt Kurt to think that his fellow schoolmates thought so horribly of him but he was happy that it stopped the dumpster dives, unexpected slushy facials, getting shoved on lockers all the time and the homophobic slurs that were thrown him way.

Unlike what people thought, he was actually devastated when he got wind of the homicide. No matter how horrible they were to him, he'd never wish death upon them or anyone.

After processing all evidence and going through a boat load if interviews, it was clear as day that Kurt Hummel had nothing to do with the case and the real murderer was still at large. The investigative were stumped and had succumbed to the unfortunate truth that the only way to find this killer would be if he or she struck again.

Some still suspected Kurt but the majority let it go.

The Glee club, including Blaine attended his funeral to pay their respects.

"It's strange isn't it," Brittany whispered to Santana while Dave's father was giving the eulogy, "they died the same way they did to Kurtie."

The Latina frowned, "What do you mean, Britt?" she understood Azimio's death, everyone did, but Karofsky's was still unclear, everyone had their theories but they never seemed to add up.

"Well," she whispered back, "Kurtie told me that Dave once kissed him and told him was gay but Kurtie didn't like it and that he threatened to kill Kurtie too."

And just like that, Santana's mind began to reel on a hundred theories per minute.

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened to Sebastian?" Rachel gossiped one afternoon at lunch.

"Smythe?" Puck confirmed and she nodded.

"What happen to him?" her best friend asked, clearly not interested in finding out the happenings oh his arch enemy but only doing to satisfy his friend. Blaine squeezed his hand at the mention of the meerkat, he still hadn't forgiven him for that stunt he pulled with the rock salt laced slushy. He probably never will.

"He's been hospitalized; apparently someone attacked him and doused his eyes with rock salt, just like what happened to Blaine but worse. They say he has a 20% chance of regaining his eye sight but the odds aren't exactly in his favour."

"Where did you hear this?" Finn piped up and asked what was basically on everyone's mind.

"It was on the news, don't you guys watch the news anymore?!"

All she received was a chorus of 'No's and 'Not really's. Most of them stopped after junior year for the obvious reasons.

The brunet rolled her eyes dramatically, "Well it said that he was also brutally assaulted and that this could have been linked to Karofsky's and Azimio's murder, but they're not sure since it was an assault."

Santana finally made her input, "Well Hummel, it looks like you got a secret admirer on your hands."

This caught the boy off guard, rendering him speechless; luckily his boyfriend took the roll as his mouthpiece, "What so you mean, Santana?"

The head cheerleader began explaining Brittany's theory to the group and how significant their CODs were, "...and now Sebastian's attack went the same way."

"But the slushy hit Blaine, not Kurt," Mercedes said.

"Yes that is true, but it was originally meant for Kurt, Sebastian told me this himself," she explained, " If I didn't know any better I'd it was Blaine who attacked him."

To her it was a halfhearted joke, but none the less she was curious as to see his reaction.

The raven's eyes went wide and it was his turn to be takes off guard, "It's not him," Kurt finally found his voice again, "It couldn't be."

"He's right," said Blaine, "as much as I wish it were me, I had nothing to do with it."

Kurt spoke up again, "Anyways, I'm sure the attacks were just random," he was more trying to convince himself than anyone else at the table, "there's no way they would be centered around me." he paused for a second, "No one is that kind ... If you can justify it as kindness."

"Of course there is Kurtsie!" Brittany piped up, "You're my happy, happy unicorn remember? Unicorns are special, even Lord Tubbington knows that!"

"Sure thing, Britt." Kurt smiled.

But because this was Brittany though, no one took her words seriously and dismissed it. Only Kurt, Blaine and of course, Santana took her words to heart, the Latina more than the other two. For a split second she suspected of the attacks but the she dismissed it. Brittany's too sweet and kind to even hurt a fly.

* * *

A few months after graduation Santana would be seen comforting the sobbing cheerleader. The blonde's bedroom, "What's the matter, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked when her girlfriend finally calmed down. It tore her heart to see her love so distraught. When she lifted her head from the latina's chest, she looked like a small child who just found out her mother died and the poor little one's brain was having a hard time comprehending the whole thing.

"He cheated!" she choked out, "Blaine cheated on my unicorn. I thought he was gonna be a unicorn too but I was wrong!"

_'That bitch!'_

"Kurt and I were skyping and he told me. He looked so sad Santana! My happy, happy unicorn isn't happy anymore!"

Santana pulled Brittany back into her arms, "Don't worry sweetie, you know how strong our Kurt is, he'll figure things out and bounce back into shape in no time."

"But Santana, Blaine was his first love, and he really, really loved him, what Blaine did is unforgivable!"

"Did Kurt say who he did it with?" her own curiosity got the better of her.

"Yeah he said it was some guy named Eli and Blaine had met him over Facebook." she replied.

"Well at least it wasn't Sebastian, right?" a poor attempt at trying to brighten up the mood.

"Yeah, Sebastian learned his lesson about messing with Kurt a long time ago; I just hope Blaine does too."

_'No one is that kind, if you can even classify that as an act of kindness.'  
_  
_'Of course there are Kurtie! You're my unicorn, remember? Unicorns are special, even Lord __Tubbington__ knows that!'  
_  
"What do you mean by that, babe?" Santana asked.

"I look out for our unicorn when no one else could. He deserves to have a happily ever after." and with that the blonde continued to cuddle her.

The thought ran through Santana's mind again, that little inkling suspicion, this time she wasn't so quick to dismiss it.

A few hours later when Brittany fell asleep still wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms, Santana was flipping through channels when she saw a familiar face plastered on the screen.

_**Blaine Anderson was found brutally assaulted in his home earlier this evening. He was said to have been home alone when the attacker broke in and assaulted him repeatedly. Investigative believe that the assault is connected to the one on Sebastian Smythe that took place late January of this year. Blaine was rushed to Lima Heights Medical Center where doctors confirm  
****He'll make a full recovery in a matter of weeks.****  
**_

_'Sebastian learned his lesson about messing with Kurt a long time ago; I just hope Blaine does too.'_

* * *

She once thought that Kurt was the mysterious individual running around Ohio striking fear into the hearts of teenagers attending W.M.H.S. and conducted one experiment at Dalton Academy leaving them in horror and remorse that they'll eventually recover from. All of the victims were linked to him in some way r another; he had the biggest motive to do what was done to all of them, it only seemed logical that he be the prime suspect. The police wasn't blind, they saw that it was all there but at the end of the day no evidence puts Kurt at the murders or the attacks. When they met this boy, they all know he was incapable of murder. Santana knew him most of her life, as much of bitch he as is... assault and murder was just not in his line of work . To the minority in the police force though, he should win an Oscar for such a believable performance.

Blaine Anderson in Santana's mind was the first runner up. The attacks began right after he entered their lives and knew nothing about him. It make sense that he swoop in like Kurt's knight in shining armor and dispose of all the boy's troubles and have him all to himself. But then he cheated on Kurt in a moment of weakness and now he's recovering in the hospital.

Although fully capable of such an act, Finn Hudson didn't have the brains to pull off something so elaborate without getting caught on the first go. He loves his stepbrother with every fiber of his being, yes, but his head is too far up Rachel's ass to even entertain such an idea.

Kurt may be her best friend but Rachel Berry would never risk her Broadway future to get rid of his tormentors. The most she'll ever do is advising him to ignore the slushy facials, the ignorant slurs and the locker shoves...you'll be out of Lima in no time.

Mercedes isn't that crazy. Crazy enough to leave the New Directions, and join the Troubletones, which at the time was a one percent above nothing in the talent area. She wasn't crazy enough to commit murder and assault. Maybe crazy enough to confront her best friend's tormentors but never kill them.

Brittany the friends with Hummel's top 2 bullies. Karofsky and Azimio probably saw the girl as a dumb blonde and an easy fuck but still...

She never showed any dislike for them. She hardly knew Sebastian. She praised Blaine for making her unicorn so happy, "I've never seen Kurt smile so plenty!" she told her girlfriend one afternoon.

But she cursed him for breaking Kurt's heart. Never in her life had Santana seen her innocent Brittany so upset. Never had she heard the blonde spit such profanity towards a person. Never had she felt so jealous of the girl's feelings towards a _gay _boy. She was so overprotective of Kurt, why couldn't she feel so about Santana? It was because the Latina was tough, she didn't need anyone protecting her, and she was always the one protecting Brittany. She didn't need protection like Kurt did.

And it was always cute to see to see Brittany fawn over him as if he were her baby dolphin.

But sometimes, maybe Brittany was a little too protective of their fellow gay friend. Maybe it was even unhealthy and Kurt noticed nothing. Oblivious to it all but he loved his Britt-Britt to death anyway.

Santana loved her even more.

So she overlooked all the obvious signs that were revealing themselves to her with each passing day, ignored the fact that Blaine was brutally beaten right after Brittany found out about the boy's infidelity and dismissed the report that Eli Christopher went missing two days after Blaine's attack was broadcasted on the news.

She continued to embrace her love every chance they got, whispering sweet nothings in her ear while combing her fingers through the girl's hair and filling her mind with promises of happily ever afters.

* * *

She found Eli Christopher a few days after the report aired. He was laying on the floor of Brittany's family garage with his genitals crushed, blood drenched the area of his pants, a gaping hole where his heart is supposed to be and a pool of blood around him. She sees Brittany's hands soaked in the boy's blood standing a few feet away, she was looking for something, too distracted to notice her girlfriend standing behind her.

When she eventually realized, she didn't look surprised or shocked that Santana stumbled upon her secret, instead her face it up and she welcome her warmly. It was as if a corpse lacking a heart wasn't horizontal on the floor between them.

The Latina remained stoic, not sure how to react. Her brain was having an inner struggle with her heart and she didn't know what to do. This was her innocent Brittany, the childish little girl with her own little made up dreams that she fell in love with. A part of her wasn't surprised to find Brittany in this position, she just kind of knew and was expecting it any day now.

"This is Eli I suppose?" she nodded to the body in front on her.

"Yes, this is the meany that stupid Blaine cheated with."

Brittany expected it too, she knew Santana was smart, she knew she would figure it out eventually, she expected her to put two and two together. She also knew how much the Latina loved her, she wasn't taking advantage of it, and the blonde probably loved her back even ten times more... even more than she loves Kurt. She expects Santana to do the right thing; she knows Santana will do what's right for them.

Santana's inner struggle ended, "So, what do you want to do with him?" her heart won.

Brittany smiled; she could have jumped Santana right there and then if she wasn't practically covered in blood.

They'll clean up her mess later.


	2. Blaine

When the authorities eventually find Eli, the first thing the investigators will do is question Blaine about it just in case he might have some connection to the boy. It makes sense since Blaine was the last victim before Eli. He will shamefully admit that he cheated with the deceased. When he reveals that his boyfriend was none other than Kurt Hummel, the ex-prime suspect of the previous murders, the investigators will be slightly taken aback but some will already be expecting it.

After the hour long phone interrogation of Kurt Hummel, they will know that he was in New York the entire time and according to several witnesses including his boss and himself, it was impossible for him to have traveled to Ohio in the past three weeks. His only connection to the state since Blaine's attack (which at the time he knew nothing of) will be his regular phone calls to this dad and the calls and IMs occasionally between him and his friend Brittany Pierce as well as occasional texts to Tina Cohen-Chang. None of the times will Blaine ever be mentioned in the porcelain's conversations, he doesn't have time to wallow in his own self pity, he has work to do.

The police will find themselves in a dead end once again.

Some days later, Blaine Anderson will receive a package delivered to him at the hospital and it will be presented to him as a gift wrapped box,_'Probably a get well present.'_  
The nurse will hand it to him, no one will open it before giving it to him and she will hand him an envelope attached to the box and then leaves the room.

Five minutes later the nurse will rush back into his room to find the boy backed up against a wall trembling in the corner, tears streaking down his face clutching the envelope. On the floor next to the bed lies the box he had just received, open ajar with a human heart only one foot away from it. The nurse will call for help while trying to calm down the raven. The nurse, after a heap of persuasion, will read the note in the envelope. Written in purple crayon…

_**'I hope you learned your lesson.'  
**_  
She won't understand it but she knows Blaine does, he keeps muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again.

He doesn't need the police to tell him that the heart belongs to the late Eli, he already knows. He knows Kurt didn't kill the boy, Kurt doesn't even know what he looked like.  
He tries to get in contact with Kurt but it's no use; he ignores his Skype calls, his phone calls, and his massages.

Kurt doesn't have the time to waste on the likes of a cheater and Blaine eventually gets the message. It doesn't stop him from trying.

_'Well Hummel, looks like you have a secret admirer on your hands'  
_  
and Kurt has no idea.


	3. Kurt

**Sorry if there are any errors in this chapter, i was in a rush so i'll check it over when i get back if anything.**

* * *

When Dave and Azimio went missing he didn't give it much attention. He just assumed that they went off to a party and got stoned somewhere. He heard from some people that the pair tends to do that sometimes. They were best friends who terrorized the students of WMHS together so his assumption made sense to him. After his incident with Karofsky, some part of him hoped that Dave ran away never to return. With that being said, when Kurt heard that the two had disappeared, he dismissed it.

To say Kurt was surprised when they found their bodies were was an understatement. He was devastated there were _'bodies'_ to be found and guilty that he ever wished Dave's disappearance and somehow managed to fix it in his head that it was entirely his fault.

'_Come on Kurt get a hold of yourself, you had nothing to do with this and know it.'_

He voiced his concerns to Blaine and Brittany, he received similar responses.

Blaine: "Of course it's not your fault Kurt, those guys terrorized you for who you are for so long, I think you're entitled to wish them away once in a while. At least you didn't wish them dead."

Brittany: "Stop blaming yourself Kurtie! You didn't do anything wrong, they were always the ones bothering you. It's like that one time when the dog from down the street was harassing Lord Tubbington and stealing his peanut butter. Tubby was upset and wanted the dog to go away and then later the dog died. At first he felt really bad for wanting him to go away but then he felt better because he knew he had nothing to do with what happened to the dog. I made sure of it.

People wouldn't understand why he confides in someone like Brittany. She makes him feel safe; he can tell her his deepest, darkest secrets, his fears, his dreams. He can trust her with his life. He doesn't know why, he just can. Maybe it started when they sort of dated earlier in high school … that could be it!

* * *

He never thought he could have hated Sebastian any more than he already did, but when he threw the spiked slushy in Blaine's face he stood corrected. He knew it was originally meant for him, a plan masked behind what was meant to be 'friendly competition' that was supposed to pull him a few steps forward. It hit Blaine instead so he got pushed a great deal back.

He was furious with Sebastian and wanted so dearly to get back at him. He was worried about his boyfriend because the injury was so major that eye surgery was needed. And he felt torn by the realization that he couldn't do anything to make it better. He felt helpless.

Santana managed to conjure up a plan, she took one for the team and got a recorded confession out of the merkaat, little does he know. The confession alone was enough to ship Sebastian out of their hairs for a long time but Kurt decided to be the bigger person and not hand it in. instead, he just voiced his emotions to Santana and Brittany. Blaine went through enough.

A week after Valentine's Day while they were all sitting at a lunch table, Rachel rushed to them in a frantic and engaged in gossip about Smythe. He was assaulted and his eyes were doused in rock salt. He only has a 20% chance of making a full recovery. The police never bothered him about the incident; Sebastian never mentioned Kurt or Blaine while making his report. No one knew what he said to them but his attacker was never found. Sitting at the lunch table, Santana made a joke about him having an admirer. As much of a joke as it was, it still rendered him speechless. He never thought of it that way or allowed himself to feel bad for Sebastian's detriment. Luckily, Blaine saved him by giving more time to find his voice again. She even half heartedly accused Blaine but he found his voice in time to come to the boy's rescue.

Kurt later wondered out loud I the attacks were actually cause by someone who liked him, could that even showed as an act of kindness on their part? Would someone really go out of their way just to make his life a little easier? Brittany interrupted him and said that there were people out there like that and that he is worth them going out of their way. He is a unicorn after all!

He knew she wasn't just saying that to satisfy him. He wondered to himself to a moment if Brittany could be capable of doing such a thing. No, Brittany's too sweet and innocent to do such a heinous thing!

But by the way Blaine was staring at her; he knew that the raven thought the same thing too.

* * *

When Blaine cheated on him he cried for a whole day and remained depressed the following week and a half. He hated himself for breaking down in front of Brittany (on skype) and wished she was there to comfort him while he cried on her shoulder, Rachel was helpful but Brittany was different. She knew exactly how to make his pain go away.

Two weeks later he received a call from the Lima Police Department concerning the murder of a boy named Eli Christopher. It took him ten solid seconds to remember who he was. Eli was so irrelevant to his life that as he mentioned the guy's name to Brittany that night, he forgot about him completely and only focus on the hurt Blaine inflicted upon him. Kurt figured that the police connected him to the murder of a guy he didn't know to the fact he was the one Kurt's ex-boyfriend cheated on him with, in other words, a crime of passion.

He didn't care about Eli but he felt that little twinge of sadness that a life had to leave this earth. But people die every day.

The interview was an hour long and at no time did he ask about or mentions Blaine Anderson, he let the Police do that and he gave short and simple answer. Never once did he say his name. The police didn't mention the assault on Blaine though, so Kurt was still in the dark about it at the time. He had a solid alibi, he was in New York since the new term started and hadn't gone back to Ohio as yet. His dad confirmed it, Rachel confirmed, even Isabelle confirmed it. It was obvious that he had nothing to do with the homicide but he knew that some of the officer didn't believe for a second. He could care less.

What really surprised him though was that he went through an hour long interrogation about a man he's never seen before, but not one word concerning the attack of his once arch enemy, Sebastian.

After the police call, he started to receive calls, messages and even emails from Blaine Anderson. None were ever answered and no messages were opened. He didn't have time for Blaine anymore and he wasn't going to sit there depressed about him again. He had plans for himself, for his future and he wasn't going to allow anyone to stand in his way.

He eventually found out about Blaine's assault but couldn't bring himself to feel bad for him. He did mention it to Brittany though and she said that she kept it from him to help him heal. She didn't want her unicorn breaking down a second time and rushing to Blaine's aid forgetting what the raven did to him.

He still didn't answer Blaine's calls or bother to make time to try and contact him. He even after hearing about what happened to Anderson, Kurt still didn't care at all and it was all Blaine's fault.

There will eventually come a time when Kurt will finally answer Blaine's calls and reply back to his messages. A time where Kurt might make the effort to call him and make time for him. When that time comes, Blaine will make every effort to capture the heart of the man who once loved him. He will never mention about the package he received at the hospital. Blaine will never tell him who killed Dave, Azimio and Eli, who attacked him and Sebastian. He's not doing it to protect himself he's doing it to protect the man he loves.

If Kurt ever finds out it will be on his own.

Blaine prays he never does.


End file.
